


Sweet

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako had everything he needed to be happy. Then she walked into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is from years back. My first legitimate piece of fanfiction that I wrote on my phone while feeding my daughter.

There were many things in life that were bitter. The loss of your parents. Being forced to grow up too fast to take care of a younger sibling by any means necessary. The frigid nights on the streets when no one wanted to take in two little boys. Hell, Mako would have been fine out in their crumbling makeshift shack had he known his brother would have been taken care of. Yes, the young Firebender knew many things in life that were bitter, but almost knew nothing of the other half of that coin. He would be happy when he won a probending match, but only because he knew it meant keeping a roof over their heads at night. He would smile if they had enough money left over –as rare as it was- because he could afford to splurge and get Bolin his favorite dumplings from town. To Mako, this was enough to make him happy. It was enough for him to see his brothers green eyes light up in excitement or joy. It never really bothered him not to spend a little something on himself. He had everything he wanted.

Then she walked into his life.

She didn't put up with any of his snide remarks or standoffish attitude. If anything, she welcomed it with open arms and a silver tongue. At first he was like this to run her off –Avatar or not she was still an annoying girl- but he eventually found himself doing it to keep her around. Her snarky remarks and retorts often left him frustrated and even embarrassed, but he couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He hung onto her every word, cherishing them.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he would often stop to steal a look at her during training. He told himself it was just to see her moves and style, to better the team and make plans for a match. He knew it was a lie, but to him it was a sound and logical lie. Why else would he watch the way her body moved as she sparred with Bolin? Or when she was practicing her waterbending alone, how she almost looked like she was dancing with an invisible partner. How he would be mesmerized by a lone drop of sweat rolling down her body, causing his heart to mysteriously race and his body to flush with a strange, primal desire. He knew it was a lie, but it was what he would've told anyone if they caught the Firebender looking.

The day came when confessed her feelings to him. Oh Spirits, how he wished she had said something sooner! Granted, it was blunt almost to the point of being comical but that was something he admired about Korra. She wasn't one to beat around the bush about things. Unfortunately he was already with the young Sato heiress and had to brush off her confession. With her close proximity he couldn't tell whose heart was breaking as he lied once again.

Yet she was persistent. She cornered him and got his blood boiling as she grinned, coming up with outrageous accusations. Why would he think of her while with Asami? He wouldn't admit that while they were together he would compare her laugh to that off Korra's, or when they kissed he tried to picture what the Waterbenders lips would feel like against his own…

Oh…that's what they felt like. He imagined them to be like her personality: rough and abrasive. Never would he have expected them to be soft like the finest silk in Republic City. Mako knew this was bad. He shouldn't be kissing her with more passion than he showed Asami, or enjoy it at all but dammit he loved it. Rather than calm him it added fuel to his fire. Spirits, how the Firebender wanted more.

There are many things in life that were bitter. The guilt of betraying a brother. The shame of acting like nothing had happened that night, or not telling his girlfriend what did happen. Yes, there were many bitter things in life, but after that kiss Mako knew that life could also have moments where things could be sweet.


End file.
